The invention relates generally to rinse pitchers for rinsing the hair of a child during “bath time.” Examples are disclosed in McGinley et al U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,675, and in McGinley et al patent application Pub. Nos. US 2009/0032551 and US 2009/0045299.